Pena Capital
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: Post-Movie (O sea, spoilers) .:. Callaghan después del final .:. Three-Shot
1. Sentencia

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Big Hero 6. Ni del cómic ni de la película. La idea es cosa de Man of Action con Marvel y Disney ahí de mecenas (kind of).**

Escribir de BH6 por primera vez y hacerlo de Callaghan… #YOLO

**NOTA:** Me baso completa y absolutamente en lo que se vio en la película, por lo que cualquier tipo de información dada fuera de la película que sea considerada canon (de la película) la desconozco #sorrynotsorry#yet

* * *

**Sentencia.**

El que alguna vez fue el ilustre catedrático del Instituto de Tecnología de San Fransokyo, Robert Callaghan, no buscó justificarse ni distorsionar o maquillar la verdad de sus acciones que fueron llevadas con dolo y en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales. Siempre había sido un hombre de ciencia; preciso y exacto con los resultados de su trabajo, y en esos momentos todo era demasiado claro como para negarlo o querer aparentar que seguía siendo cegado por sus irracionales emociones.

En su búsqueda indiscriminada por saciar su sed de justicia había más afectados que el propio Allistair Krei a quien tanto odio le juraba. De hecho, Allistair Krei había sido el menos afectado, descubrió con horror.

Hace apenas unos meses el plan entero de su venganza había sido desarrollado en cuestión de minutos. Por mucho tiempo su objetivo fue tan claro que cualquier elemento que pusiera en peligro la destrucción del mismo debía ser eliminado sin importar el qué o el quién. Su búsqueda de justicia estaba por encima de cualquier código moral o ley. Y hace unos días, en cuestión de minutos, su plan no sólo fue detenido sino que todas las bases lógicas que lo sustentaron se vinieron abajo.

Después de todo, la idea de hacer pagar al responsable de la presunta muerte de su hija era el cuento de nunca acabar en una sociedad tan antigua como la humana y honestamente no era tan ilógico. No iba a ser el primero ni el último en hacerlo. Sin embargo, al enterarse que su hija realmente no estaba muerta, sino sólo lejos de él puso todo en una perspectiva que volvió alterar su estado emocional y mental.

Sus principios y valores volvieron del lugar más recóndito de su mente en donde los había guardado para humillarlo y burlarse de él porque no fue Allistair Krei quien le quitó todo.

Porque no fue Allistair Krei quien quemó el auditorio de la universidad, y se convirtió en un vándalo, o él que robó los microbots de Hiro Hamada convirtiéndolo en un delincuente, ni quién mató a Tadashi Hamada volviéndolo un asesino.

Todo lo hizo él, Robert Callaghan.

—_Robert Callaghan, se le acusa de los delitos de daño patrimonial, intento de homicidio en primer grado en contra del ciudadano Allistair Krei, intento de homicidio en segundo grado contra cinco ciudadanos menores de edad, y el homicidio en primer grado no intencionado del ciudadano Tadashi Hamada. ¿Cómo se declara?_

Creer que ninguna de sus acciones tendría una consecuencia sería una estúpida suposición de su parte. Más aún sería suponer que el no tomaría responsabilidad de las mismas.

—_Culpable._

* * *

Faltan dos :D Cualquier error háganmelo saber, plz.

PD: No tengo idea de si los delitos están bien nombrados. Hice una pequeña investigación en internet pero créanme que sólo me confundió así que seguí mis instintos para saber que crímenes adjudicarle a Callaghan.


	2. Condena

**Disclaimer: Dudes, no creo que en menos de una semana haya conseguido el dinero para comprar Disney y Marvel y hacerme dueña de BH6, así que sigue sin pertenecerme.**

* * *

**Condena.**

Abigail siempre fue una niña muy precisa, casi o más que su padre. Desde que era un niña preguntaba y preguntaba por el significado exacto de lo que decía, oía y aprendía. Por alguna razón jamás le habían gustado las ambigüedades, era todo o nada. Era tristeza o felicidad, y si había algún punto intermedio como melancolía o añoranza lo aprendería porque eso de no expresarse con propiedad le incomodaba. Daba cabida a engaños y malinterpretaciones, y una niña tan maravillosa como Abigail sólo hablaba con la verdad.

_Papi…  
__No estoy lista para verte._

Robert Callaghan suspiró profundamente, sus facciones contraídas haciendo que las arrugas de su rostro acentuaran la desilusión y tristeza que venía de algún punto en el centro de su pecho.

Su abogado lo había visitado con una maravillosa noticia: Abigail estaba en recuperación y le había mandado una nota.

No una carta, una nota. Las notas eran de menor tamaño, con mensajes cortos y concisos que funcionan más como recordatorios que cómo un relato escrito.

Su abogado al saber que Callaghan no lo escucharía más se marchó, dejándolo sólo y la única prueba de que su hija realmente estaba viva y en el mismo plano que él: una nota escrita a mano con la delgada y caótica caligrafía que sabía le pertenecía a Abigail. Una serie de letras que parecían ser más las patas largas de una araña que el alfabeto.

Su sonrisa estuvo en su rostro sólo lo suficiente hasta que proceso el mensaje. No fue mucho tiempo.

Cerró su callosa y arrugada mano alrededor del pedacito de papel, después se la llevó a su pecho y puso su otra mano sobre su puño. Respiró hondo, sintiendo la vibración en su pecho, el aire chocando contra el nudo en su garganta y las lentas lágrimas que caían por sus ojos.

Su niña aún lo llamaba "papi" a pesar de todo lo que hizo, y después de tanto tiempo… Abigail seguía siendo su niña y él seguía siendo su padre. Y ese pedacito de papel era lo único que tenía de ella en esos momentos porque no podía verla.

Su pequeña lo necesitaba y no podía estar a su lado.

"No estoy lista."

No escribió "no puedo" o "no me dejan".

Para Abigail él seguía siendo su papi, sí, el hombre que la amo demasiado. Pero también era un criminal condenado a pasar los siguientes años de su vida tras las rejas por obra de sus propias acciones destructivas. En un acto de piedad hacia él escribió "no estoy lista".

Callaghan no contuvo el sollozó que escapó entre sus labios. Su celda y el resto de su vida provisto de su libertad no eran nada, absolutamente nada comparados con saber que por mucho que él necesitara a su pequeña, **ella no quería verlo**.

No la culpaba.


	3. Absolución (pena capital)

**Disclaimer: Esto de Big hERO 6 le sigue perteneciendo a Disney-Marvel. Vamos que si fuera mío ni si quiera hubiera metido a Tadashi, lo hubiera amado demasiado y lo hubiera guardado para el futuro... sep.**

Y con esto terminamos este corto three-shot. Pude haber puesto cada parte en un solo cap pero creo que le quitaría la importancia a cada faceta. Así que aquí esta.

Agradezco inmensamente a La Loca Imaginaria por tomarse la molestia y el tiempo de comentar. Gracias dear *la abraza*

Notas al final :)

* * *

**Absolución (pena capital).**

Callaghan siempre supo que ese momento llegaría.

Sintió a Abigail a su lado, removiéndose en su lugar y rodeando el grueso brazo de su padre con los de ella, buscando darle tranquilidad, apoyo o para demostrar que no estaba solo y podían enfrentarse juntos a cualquier cosa. Su abogado estaba mudo, viendo intensamente a Callaghan y a la persona que acaba de llegar, sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, buscando la menor señal de movimiento entre los presentes para intervenir en lo que sea que fuera a tener lugar en esa habitación. Callaghan por su parte, miró directamente al muchacho delante de él, enderezándose en su asiento, respirando profundo, y con una expresión indescifrable.

Lo último que Callaghan había sabido del muchacho fue gracias al noticiero, y era que él y sus amigos seguían dedicándose a salvar al mundo. Pero no había tenido oportunidad de verlo desde aquella vez que él y el robot de su hermano rescataron a Abigail. Él chico delante suyo se había negado a proceder con la demanda de intentó de homicidio hacia su persona, más que nada porque no quería saber más del que alguna vez fue el hombre que más admiró.

Cinco años después ahí estaba, frente a él más alto, con su pelo igual de alborotado como lo recordaba, pero ahora estaba amarrado en una pequeña cola en la parte de su nuca. Sus ojos eran igual de grandes, pero sus facciones eran más angulares y ya no estaba tan flacucho como antes. Cinco años habían pasado después de todo. El muchacho posiblemente le llegaba poco más arriba de los hombros ahora.

—Disculpa, estamos en medio de una reunión…

—Se les ha acabado el tiempo —interrumpió al abogado, revelando una voz notoriamente más grave y madura que la de la última vez—. Puede preguntarle al guardia sino me cree —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

El abogado regresó a ver a su cliente y después a la joven mujer a su lado. Ella miraba al muchacho y a su padre. Al primero con preocupación y al segundo con angustia.

—Esta bien —dijo cerrando sus ojos y acariciando la mano de su pequeña—. Nos veremos mañana.

Cualquier intento de replica se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta volviéndose a abrir. El abogado se giró, pero Abigail ignoró al guardia y sus instrucciones, sus ojos fijos al muchacho de manera suplicante. Callaghan intensificó el agarre en su mano.

—Señorita Callaghan, su tiempo ha terminado.

La chica asintió, y no replicó más. Se levantó, abrazó a su padre con fuerza y salió de ahí junto con el abogado, no sin antes hacer un leve asentimiento de cabeza al pasar a lado del chico.

—Tienes una hora —dijo el guardia cuando el abogado y Abigail habían salido—. Las cámaras están encendidas en todo momento así que no intentes nada extraño.

El muchacho asintió, y tomo asiento en la misma silla donde había estado el abogado de Callaghan hace unos segundos. La puerta se cerró detrás de él, haciendo eco por las paredes de concreto. En la habitación sólo había dos personas: Robert Callaghan y Hiro Hamada.

—¿Va a salir libre? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Era obvio para Callaghan que la noticia se había esparcido apenas terminó el juicio la semana pasada. Y aún más obvio era que si Hiro Hamada se paraba delante de él después de cinco años, era únicamente porque el asesino de su hermano saldría de prisión.

_Asesino..._

Al principio le había costado familiarizarse con el término. Su abogado, su psicólogo y su propia hija le insistían una y otra vez que no había sido su culpa, que no fue su intención. Sólo fue un accidente, un efecto secundario. Y él lo habría creído de no ser por las pesadillas que lo acechaban todas las noches. Una vez que aceptó la realidad de sus actos, y fue capaz de contestar "maté a uno de mis alumnos" cuando le preguntaban porque había terminado ahí, la culpa lo pudo dejar de atormentar a través de su subconsciente.

—Sí —contestó, abriendo los ojos para toparse con la mirada avellana que parecía querer penetrar hasta su alma—. Por buena conducta redujeron unos años y fue posible cambiar la sentencia a libertad condicional.[1]

—¡Ah! —exclamó levemente— Supongo que ahora es tan fácil portarse bien ¿no? —la expresión de Hiro Hamada no cambió, pero su tono de voz delataba una emoción reprimida en su interior.

—¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho? —preguntó al fin. Habrán pasado cinco años pero Callaghan no olvidaba al muchacho que estaba dispuesto a terminar con su vida y que no dudo en encararlo contando con solo 14 años. Hiro Hamada no era esa montaña de tranquilidad como lo fue su hermano.

—Mi hermano hace lo correcto y esta muerto —sus ojos se llenaron de furia, y le fue posible apreciar un extraño reflejo en ellos—. Usted, que no puede aspirar a ser ni la mitad de hombre que Tadashi fue, medio se porta bien y saldrá cerca de 30 años antes de que termine su condena.

Las palabras del muchacho le cayeron de golpe. Una avalancha en forma de reclamo que obligó a Callaghan a cerrar los ojos una vez más, permitiendo que los años y el tiempo en prisión hicieran efecto en su persona. Bajando la guardia y cualquier tipo de muro que construyo al ver al chico ahí.

—¿Has venido a torturarte Hiro? —su voz fue apenas audible, debido al nudo en su garganta.

Había creído estúpidamente que después de cinco años podría verlo a la cara. Una vez que el mismo había aprendido a convivir con sus demonios, que los había aceptado como suyos y que nunca se irían… pensó que podría afrontar a Hiro Hamada a la cara.

Pero no era tan fácil.

—Vengo a ver que tan cínico era para aceptarlo —rugió desde lo más profundo de su garganta, pero sin moverse de su lugar, con los puños apretados sobre la mesa—. Ya me voy.

La verdad era que el tiempo no curaba nada. Ni las heridas ni los errores. Las cicatrices que aparentemente quedaban realmente eran heridas abiertas de manera permanente. Eso de hacerse más fuerte no quería decir que superarás la situación, sólo que tenías más resistencia para aguantar el dolor.

—¡Hiro, espera!— suplicó por encima del sollozo que se le escapó. Respiró hondo, se relamió los labios y el muchacho se detuvo con la mano en la perilla. No se volteó.

—Yo nunca quise…

—Krei tampoco quiso…

Hiro Hamada respiró hondo, y Callaghan supo que lo hizo para obtener aire, valor y regresar la tristeza que amenazaba a salir por su boca. El muchacho se dio la media vuelta, su mirada gacha, sus hombros caídos. El también lucía cansado.

Volvieron a quedar sentados el uno sentado frente al otro. Los ojos del muchacho, al fin llenos de lágrimas, sus labios caídos y sus manos juntas con fuerza.

—No me parece justo —espetó indignado.

—Lo sé —confesó con dolor.

—Mi hermano no esta —exclamó, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas—. Y por mucho que lo recuerde —su voz empezó a oírse más fuerte—, por muchos homenajes que le hagan y por muchas memorias que yo tenga con él ¡Eso van cambiar el hecho de que él no esta y no lo estará! —el chico se llevó la cabeza a las manos, sus codos apoyados en la mesa— ¡Él no va a regresar como Abigail!

—… Lo sé…

La respiración agitada de Hiro Hamada poco a poco se fue volviendo una cacofonía de respiraciones e hipos… No había pasado un minuto y el chico había cambiado su posición, con su cabeza sobre la mesa, cubriéndose con los brazos. Lo único que Callaghan podía ver era la mata de cabello negro frente a él y el rápido sube y baja de los hombros de Hiro, y el sonido de los sollozos rompiendo con la paz de la habitación, a pesar de ser bloqueados por la mesa y los brazos del chico.

—Abigail regresó, Hiro —dijo con voz baja—. Pero no creo poder ser feliz con ella.

El chico se incorporó ante sus palabras, tallándose los ojos y después la nariz. Respiró hondo una, dos, tres veces antes de verlo a la cara.

—Lo sé —se volvió a tallar la nariz, y empezó a juguetear con sus manos debajo de la mesa—. Yo le otorgué mi perdón por mi hermano —levantó la cabeza—. Porque él no hubiera querido que muriera el hombre que tanto admiraba y por el que se sacrificó, tampoco hubiera querido que Baymax se convirtiera en una máquina asesina o que yo terminara en prisión.

Callaghan asintió levemente, las lágrimas se deslizaron silenciosamente por su rostro.

—Pero yo sé como se sentía —si voz se fue volviendo más ronca, como si estuviera usando todas sus fuerzas para sacarlas de si mismo, aunque tuviera que desgarrarse la garganta—. Sé que pasaba por su cabeza y la lógica bajo la que actuaba, porque lo mismo me pasó a mi—aclaró, su voz más firme a pesar de tener las huellas de su sollozo—. Y así como yo no duermo por acordarme de que por un momento estuve dispuesto a matarlo, yo sé que aunque usted salga libre nunca va a olvidar lo que le hizo a mi hermano.

—Hiro…

—Espero que los años que le quedan con Abigail sean suficientes para usted y pueda aprender a vivir con ello. Porque yo a veces me vuelvo loco sólo con recordarlo, y eso que **no** lo hice.

Callaghan ya no dijo nada, sólo siguió llorando para sí, tratando de aminorar la culpa en su corazón pero al igual que hace cinco años sigue ahí, enterrada y sin poder salir. Lo peor es que ahora sabe que nunca se ira, no mientras Tadashi Hamada siga en su conciencia.

Salir de prisión no le devolverá la libertad, ya nada lo hará.

* * *

[1] Intenté buscar bajo que circunstancias se aplica la libertad condicional y el como... nuevamente internet me revolvió y pues me tomé ciertas libertades creativas. Porque YOLO.

Extra: Hiro pudo haber decidido detener a Callaghan en lugar de matarlo en la película, eso no significa que sus sentimientos hacia él cambiaran. Por eso le habla de esta manera en este cap, en especial después de saber que saldría libre.

* * *

Y aquí termina esto. Gracias por leer.


End file.
